Because the workday is often hectic, people rush from one activity to another. Consequently, they are often late dialing into teleconferences or “telecons”. This problem is aggravated when they need to find the phone number within a calendar entry for the telecon to dial in. In their haste, it is not unusual for simple mistakes to be made, such as looking at the wrong calendar entry, mis-dialing the phone number, neglecting to dial a leading digit for external calls, misreading and entering the wrong passcode, etc.
These types of problems can exist no matter what type of communications devices are being utilized. For example, even utilizing a combination of teleconferencing and Instant Messaging through Voice over Internet Protocol or “VoIP”, teleconference participants will continue to experience the difficulties described above.
Thus, there is a need for an improved teleconferencing system and methodology for enabling automatic set-up of teleconference calls to participants in scheduled teleconferences.